Rain, Dances & Habits
by Colorblind City
Summary: Her head came to rest on his shoulder, it was becoming an habit, like her head belonged on his shoulder, like she belonged there, with him. slightly OOC.


ok, so I didn't really know how to name this one, so I put the first things that came to my mind, if anyone can think of a better name I'd love to know!

Very off-character. And I know Enchanted is not on theaters, I have the DVD actually, but just go back in time and pretend it is.

Disclaimer: I usually forget about this part, forgive me for not wanting to remember that Bones isn't mine, or Enchanted for that matter. I only own Emily and her mom.

**

* * *

**

Rain, Dances and Habits

"Booth this is ridiculous!" hissed Brennan. "Squirrels can't speak, how can you let Parker see this! It's incorrect." She was, as always complaining about an animated character.

Parker liked Emily, a girl from his school with two blonde pigtails and sparkling green eyes, and when he told his dad about it he advised him to invite her to the movies, but naturally neither Rebecca nor Emily's mom allowed them to go alone, so Booth offered to take them, and as always invited Brennan to come along.

Emily picked "Enchanted", and Parker complained, saying he didn't want to watch a sappy girls movie, Emily pouted and batted her long lashes at him, Parker just nodded, gaping at her. Brennan smiled amusedly and Booth shook his head, muttering something about weakness for women being a Booth gene.

They went into the theater, and Brennan immediately started criticizing everything in the movie.

"Bones, it's a movie, it's fictional, which means it HAS to be unrealistic" said Booth, already exasperated by her lack of ability to relax. When he looked at her, her brow was deeply furrowed.

"Oh" she said after a while. "Why didn't you say so earlier?" she turned to look at him, flustered.

"Because I didn't think it would work!" he answered a little too loudly.

'SHH's and 'Shut Up's sounded in the back ground. They didn't talk for the rest of the movie.

* * *

"How does she knooooww you looove her?... how does she knooooww she's yooours" sang Giselle.

Booth looked to his left to see Parker and Emily smiling and dancing in their seats; so much for not wanting to see a girls movie, he thought. He then looked to his right to see Brennan deep in thought, like she was trying to solve a murder, so he figured that was exactly what she was doing. Workaholic.

He returned his attention to the movie. "He is your love" said an off-scene Giselle as Edward jumped off a bridge and started singing, and as a bunch of cyclists bumped into him, he heard the most beautiful sound in the world. He looked beside him and saw Brennan laughing her head off, she was almost falling out of her seat and her face was as flushed as a tomato. Maybe she was paying attention after all, he thought as he happily joined her.

* * *

"Shall we?" asked Robert, Giselle took his hand and he led her to the dance floor, a romantic song playing in the back ground.

Booth looked beside him and saw Brennan biting her bottom lip to avoid smiling, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. Booth smiled, an idea popping in his head. He looked to his other side and saw Parker yawning and stretching, his arm 'accidentally' falling around Emily's shoulders. Ha, he thought, my son just read my mind!.

He repeated the process, expecting her to ask him if he was bored, but as the happy couple danced on the screen, Robert murmuring the song's lyrics in Giselle's ear, Brennan rested her head on his shoulder, and as Robert lifted Giselle off the floor, Brennan sighed and snuggled into his side, he looked down at her adoringly, contemplating her beautiful features.

Her brow furrowed and her lips formed a little pout, surprised, Booth looked up to see Nancy taking Robert away from Giselle, he looked at Brennan again, and it could have been just the theater's calefaction, but he saw her eyes water a little, then she sniffed and snuggled again, he smiled and squeezed her shoulders, and she snuggled even more. How cute, he thought, knowing she would probably kill him if he said it out loud.

He returned his attention to the screen, only to see Giselle taking a poisoned red apple and biting it a few seconds later, Brennan gasped and straightened up, leaning forwards in her seat. Booth smiled hugely, wanting to laugh at her enthusiasm.

Later on, when Edward was kissing Giselle in order to wake her, Booth saw Brennan biting her lip again, then someone suggested Robert to kiss her and as he approached her, Brennan crossed her fingers and held her breath, then when Giselle woke up and kissed Robert, he actually heard her squeal. Wow, he thought, I never thought she was physically capable of squealing.

* * *

"Is this a habit of yours falling off stuff?" asked Giselle, using Robert's earlier words.

"Only when you're around to catch me" answered Robert, kissing Giselle in the pouring rain.

Brennan sighed and rested her head back on Booth's shoulder, yet again snuggling.

* * *

Somewhere along the final scenes of the movie, Booth saw a girl watching in amazement as two mice unrolled a pink fabric on a table, and he could have sworn it was Angela if he didn't know better. Giselle, Robert and Morgan where dancing happily around their little living room, then the narrator said "And so, they all lived happily ever after", the stars in the sky read 'THE END' and the story book closed.

The credits started and Booth felt a few teardrops on his shoulder, but when he looked down at Brennan she had already wiped them away and was stretching her limbs. Both Parker and Emily wanted to go to the bathroom, so they took off as soon as the lights were on; Booth stood up and straightened his arm, signaling for Brennan to take it, she chuckled and stood, eagerly taking his arm; as they walked out, she unconsciously rested her head on his shoulder and once more snuggled. I wouldn't mind if this became an habit, thought Booth, trying not to get his hopes too high.

They stood like that as they waited for the kids, neither of them speaking; when Parker and Emily returned from the bathroom they reluctantly released each other to get on the SUV. Parker and Emily chatted happily about the movie; Parker apologized for not wanting to see it.

Brennan clandestinely reached for Booth's hand, he looked at her questioningly, and she just smiled at him, making his heart skip a beat.

When they dropped Emily off, Parker kissed her cheek goodbye, Brennan looked at Booth and murmured "aawww!", not for the first time that day surprising him.

"So, is Emily Parker's girlfriend now?" asked Brennan when they dropped Parker off at Rebecca's.

"I guess so" answered Booth. "I must say I'm quite proud of him" he added smugly. Brennan just rolled her eyes in a failed attempt not to smile.

"I can't believe I just went on a double date with seven-year-olds" she sighed.

"Date?"

"They were on a date, weren't they?... or are they to young to call it a date?" she asked, frowning at him.

"Yes, they were on a date, I just—never mind. Want to go grab dinner?" he asked nervously.

"Sure, yeah, I'm in the mood for Thai" she said happily, absentmindedly squeezing his hand, Booth smiled at her and returned the squeeze.

* * *

"It's a beautiful night" said Brennan when they had finished their food, looking around the park, neither one of them wanted to eat at Sid's, so they settled for a little bench in the park.

"Yeah" said Booth. They didn't feel like going home yet, so they just sat there, staring at each other. "So… did you like the movie, Bones?" he asked knowingly. She blushed a little and looked down at her suddenly very interesting shoes.

"Yeah" she said weakly, "Thank you" she added, looking up.

"You're welcome" he whispered.

A raindrop fell on Booth's nose and he went crossed-eyed trying to look at it, Brennan laughed and wiped it away. They kept looking at each other as more raindrops fell around them.

"Bones… Have you ever danced in the rain?" he asked mischievously.

"No…" she answered cautiously.

His charm smile now firm on place. "Would you like to?"

"There's no music" she said matter-of-factly.

He started humming the song from the movie, the romantic one, it had been playing in the back of his mind for a while. He stood and offered his hand, she smiled affectionately at him and took it, placing her other hand on his shoulder, his hand went to her waist, bringing them closer. He kept humming the only part of the song he remembered, making her chuckle every time he had to start all over again.

The rain was now pouring down on them, but it just made de moment sweeter. After who-knows-how-many-times of humming the same 40-second part of the song, they both stopped moving, Booth slightly leaned in, briefly gazing at her lips, she leaned forward, closing her eyes, and when his lips were half an inch away from hers, she slipped out of his embrace, almost making him fall facefirst on the pavement. He looked up to see her standing a few feet away from him, smiling defiantly, he instantly took off running after her.

She was running as fast as her legs would let her, glancing back at Booth to check how close he was. Not too long after the chasing started he caught up with her. He snuck his arms around her waist, lifting her feet off the ground, spinning her around a little while she laughed breathlessly. When he put her down he tightened his grip on her, making sure she didn't fall, she rested her head on his chest and he put his chin on her shoulder. They both sighed at the same time, causing another round of laughter.

After what seemed like hours he turned her around in his arms so they were facing each other, he started humming again, this time in her ear, their feet moving lazily, not really dancing, just moving; her head came to rest on his shoulder, it was becoming an habit, like her head belonged on his shoulder, like she belonged there, with him.

Another perfect while later he felt her shiver, and he instantly knew their moment was over. He sighed and pulled away to look at her, but when she put her hand on his cheek, he thought that maybe, just maybe, their moment wasn't over yet. He leaned in hesitantly, and she closed her eyes. No, definitely not over, he thought as he closed the gap separating their lips.

It was soft, tender, sweet, flawless, everything a first kiss should be. His lips lingered in hers just a little longer than necessary, not that either one of them minded. He rested his forehead against hers and she shivered again. He sighed.

"Come on, Bones. I'll take you home" he said while grabbing her hand, over or not he didn't want her to catch a cold.

* * *

"Stay" she requested quietly when they arrived at her apartment door, he looked at her puzzled. "I mean, you're tired and the road is wet, it isn't safe for you to drive" she stated.

"If you want me to stay you just have to say it, Bones" he said smiling.

"No, I just think it's safer if you stay" she said nervously.

"You know you want me to stay, Bones. Just say it"

"Ok" she sighed. "I want you to stay" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What'd you say?"

"I want you to stay" she said louder, rolling her eyes at his insistence.

"That's my Bones" he smiled, entering her apartment and removing his wet jacket.

She was about to reply that he didn't own her, but that just reminded her of the question she had wanted to ask him earlier.

"Booth?" she said casually as she closed the door behind her and removed her wet sweater.

"Yeah?" he answered as he took off his shoes.

"Why didn't you tell me you loved me?" she asked, blunt as ever. She knew it was impossible, but for a moment she thought his eyes would pop out of their sockets.

"What?" he said, swallowing hard.

"Why didn't you tell me you loved me?... I mean, according to Giselle's song you should love me quite a lot, you have done all the things she said you should do to prove your love, and I'm guessing those were just examples, so there must be many more things you've done and I haven't noticed" she said in her matter-of-fact voice. "Why didn't you tell me you loved me before?" she added softly, looking him straight in the eye.

"Bones, I…" he trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"Where you afraid I might not reciprocate your feelings?" she offered after a while.

"Well… yeah, kinda…" he looked down, embarrassed.

"You don't have to worry about it… I think I love you too" she said calmly.

"Really?" he said, looking up, he couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes" she said simply. "I think I love you" she repeated.

He didn't take the "think" part as an "I'm not very sure yet", but rather as an "I'm one-hundred-percent sure", because if she thought she loved him, it meant that she had already rationalized it and had acknowledged it as a fact.

"So, you love me" she half stated, half asked.

"How could I not?" he whispered, giving her a smile that made her knees go weak. She was about to reply, but she realized he didn't mean it literally.

And as his arms circled around her, she realized one thing:

She was, indeed, his, and she didn't mind at all, for she knew he was also hers.

* * *

I'm on vacation alone, and I was at a cousin's birthday meal and suddenly I started missing my mommy and daddy (yes, I am a mommy and daddy's girl and proud of it) and I started crying, like really crying, and I thought I'd drown myself in one of my many obsessions so I could resist the two weeks I have to stand without them. I asked EVERYONE if the had a pencil, and when I got one I took a napkin and started writing, it took me 14 napkins to find out that there where none left, before I could start freaking out I had to go to the bathroom, I immediately saw the toilet paper, and I just had to laugh evilly.

I learned one thing: writing on unusual stuff does wonders to inspiration.

Ok, this got long, sorry.

p.s. I'm Taylor Swift's biggest fan (or so I like to think). There's a hidden reference to one of her songs. Cookies and Booths to anyone who can tell me what the reference is and which song it is from. Hint: it's among my favorite ones =b…. hahahaha

now the real hint: it's the first third of the chorus. It's pretty easy, I think.


End file.
